


In the Alpha's Den

by Lady_Jin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Soul mate, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jin/pseuds/Lady_Jin
Summary: A year after escaping a town of awful alphas , you find yourself in the bed of a strange and loving alpha named Dean. You learn he's your soulmate but your past makes it hard for you to trust him. Will you be able to escape the weight of your past? Will his love be able to reach you?  I guess we'll find out.





	1. Chapter 1

In the Alpha’s Den  
Red oak, engine oil, musk, a hint of scotch, and….cherries? That was the closest you could get to describing that smell. The scent was the first thing you noticed when you woke up. It was absolutely wonderful. You laid there for a few minutes just breathing it in. That’s when you noticed the music. Classic rock? Kansas was playing in the other room. That was strange, you didn’t have any Kansas albums. Something else seemed to be working its way into the marvelous smell. Bacon? Sure enough, you could hear sizzling and foot steps coming from the kitchen. You didn’t have a roommate. That was enough to snap you out of your mellow and make you open your eyes. Your heart stopped. This wasn’t your apartment. The scent left no room for doubt. The apartment’s owner was an alpha. Oh no. You did a quick neck check. Good, no mating marks and you were still mostly clothed. Your jeans were on the floor but your undergarments were still intact. They hadn’t done anything to you. So why were you here? How did you get here? Your thoughts were interrupted when the door creaked open. A man walked through the doorway carrying two plates. He had the most beautiful green eyes.  
“Hey” smiled the alpha, “I uh, I figured you might be hungry. I made us some bacon and eggs. But if you don’t like it, or if you’re vegan, I can get you something else.”  
The scent of fear and confusion had been rolling off you in waves since you woke up. He couldn’t blame you, he had been pretty freaked out too. Dean had come home after a long day at work only to find you sleeping in his bed. He was going to wake you but your scent stopped him in his tracks. You smelled like spice, honey, and lavender. It was mouth watering and it took everything in his power to pull away. That was strange, omegas usually smelled good but he had never come across a scent so tempting. He backed out of the room and closed the door. Your scent was wafting into the living room now. He couldn’t help but take a few deep breaths. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called the only person he knew who might be able to make sense of it.  
“Hey Dean” came Bobby’s voice over the phone, “It’s pretty late, everything okay?”  
“There’s an omega in my bed.” Dean blurted out,  
“Oh, is that so?”  
“Yeah! I just came home and there they were in my bed cuddled up with one of my favorite shirts!”  
, Bobby did everything in his power to keep from laughing “How did they smell?”  
“Amazing” Dean breathed, “Like spices, honey, and wild flowers. Wait, why are we talking about this!?”  
, Dean could hear the smirk in his voice as Bobby spoke “Just wondering”  
“This isn’t the time for joking around! I don’t even know how they got in! I keep my door and windows locked plus the security system was still armed!”  
“Well, it makes sense that your soul mate would be the wily type.”  
“Yeah well, wily or not, there’s no excuse for breaking into someone’s-What!?”  
,Bobby just chuckled “Its the homing and nesting instincts. I’m guessing you were doing a whole lot of cleaning before they showed up.”  
Now that he though about it, he had been cleaning non-stop in his free time. He had always been kind of a clean freak but it had gotten a little out of hand lately. Last week, he spent three hours cleaning the ceiling. Until Bobby had mentioned it, it had all seemed so natural.  
“Well, now that you mention it, I had been sprucing up the place a bit.” Dean replied sheepishly, “Wait, are you telling me I was…”  
, he could hear the smile in Bobby’s voice “You were nesting. It only happens with true mates. The alpha starts nesting and the omega is drawn to the den afterwards.”  
Dean’s mind was reeling. The omega in the other room was his true mate? It made sense. Your scent was driving me crazy. And he had been fighting the urge to join you when he saw you laying in his bed.  
“What do I do?” Dean sighed,  
“You can start by getting off the phone with me, you knucklehead.” Bobby smiled, “Go be with your mate. And don’t worry, the same thing happened with me and my wife. When they wake up, they may not remember going to your place. They may be a little confused so just try and take it easy.”  
“Right, I’ll take it easy.”  
“Good, I’m getting off the phone now. Good luck, lover boy.”  
Dean cracked the bedroom door. You were still fast a sleep and he didn’t have the heart to wake you. He didn’t realize how nervous he was until he tried to go to sleep. You pretty much claimed the bed so he decided to snooze on the couch. Or at least, that was the plan. He had so many questions. What was your name? Where were you from? What kind of music did you like? Would you like him? Before he knew it, morning had come and the creaks from the old spring mattress told him you were waking up. Well, he was far too exited to sleep. Minus well make breakfast.  
And that’s where you are now. You just stared at him like a dear caught in headlights. Fear mingled with your scent. He didn’t like that, he didn’t like that at all. He wanted you to be happy. It was so strange. He just met you. He didn’t even know your name but he knew that he’d do whatever it took to make you happy and keep you safe. He took a step forward and you jumped.  
“I-I’m sorry” you sputtered, “I didn’t mean to intrude. I don’t even remember coming here.”  
“It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk.”  
He handed you a plate and sat at the edge of the bed. The way he looked at you was rather unnerving. He was looking at you as if you were the most beautiful creature in the world. That wasn’t right. Where you were from, alphas didn’t look at omegas that way. To them, omegas were pets or servants at best. Omegas were not something to be adored or cherished. But the way he looked at you, it swept away every negative thought you ever had about being an omega. A blush crept along your cheeks and that seemed to bring a smile to his face.  
“I-uh I know this is pretty strange. But I’ve been talking to a friend and he says this is something that happens to true mates. We’re drawn to each other. That’s why you wondered into my apartment. And that’s why, from the moment I saw you, I wanted to do everything I could to keep you safe and happy.”  
His words were meant to bring comfort but you found yourself trembling. How many times? How many times had you heard an alpha say that to their omega back home? Your brother wasn’t allowed to leave his house because his alpha wanted to keep him safe. When you were younger, your father struck your mother many times and claimed it was for her own good. He claimed that the rules of the house were meant to keep omegas safe. He said that when omegas broke the rules, they needed to be punished so they would better follow them. In all that time, you never felt safe. That’s why you left. You ran away in hopes of finding a place where you did feel safe and happy. You had managed to make a cozy little life for yourself far away from those terrible alphas back home. You worked at a diner that was a five-minute walk from your apartment. You had finally found a place were you truly felt joy. But here you were in the den of some alpha who claimed to be your soulmate. True mates. The alphas back home used that as an excuse to chain and beat their omegas. As far as you were concerned, true mate was just another way of saying property. You refused to be anyone’s property.  
“Are you okay?” asked Dean, “You’ve been pretty quiet.”  
“Uh, yeah I’m fine. May I have a glass of water?”  
, his face seemed to light up at the request “Yeah, absolutely! I was so nervous that I didn’t even think about that! I’ll get us some napkins too. I’ll be back in a second!”  
Now was your chance. You waited until he was in the kitchen to make your move. Your plan had been to exit through the window and hope it wasn’t too far up. Thankfully, your exodus was made simpler with the use of a fire escape. His apartment was only on the third floor so it wouldn’t take you long to reach the ground. The music playing in the living room helped cover the noise from the old window.  
Dean didn’t know you were gone until he saw his empty bed. How? Where did you go? Everything clicked then he saw a smudge on the window. Your heart stopped when you heard his window open. You froze when his eyes met yours. You were at the last latter. All you had to do was move and you’d be on the ground. But that look of his kept you in place. You had expected him to be angry. Instead, he just looked confused. The fear he was smelling on you was much stronger now. What was wrong? What had he done? Whatever he did, he’d do whatever it took to make it better. He just wanted to talk to you. He wanted to know what was wrong. He moved onto the fire escape. But the moment he moved out the window, you were off. You jumped off the latter and ran out the ally. And just like that, you were gone.  
You left his life just as quickly as you had entered. Dean let his vision drift over his bedroom. There were some dirty clothes on the ground and his bed linens had been tussled by his unexpected guest. Your scent still lingered in the apartment but all that fear had sullied your fragrance. And of course, your bacon and eggs were untouched on the nightstand. Well, there was nothing left to do but clean up. The rest of the day seemed to go by in a haze for the oldest Winchester. It didn’t take Sam long to notice the difference in his big brother. Nothing seemed to hold his interest for very long. Sam would turn back around to find Dean staring off into space with that dismal look on his face. Dean insisted nothing was wrong, no matter how many times Sam asked. It took three beers and a few shots of whiskey before Dean finally relented.  
“So, they broke into your place, hardly said a thing, then just ran?”  
“Yeah” sighed Dean, “That’s the gist of it.”  
“That brings back memories.”  
“What?”  
“Well, when I first met Gabriel, he was asleep in my bed. I didn’t know what was going on and neither did he.”  
“You never told me that.”  
“We didn’t now it was a soul mate thing. Plus, things would get awkward if we told that story when people ask us how we met.”  
“So, did Gabe run away too?”  
,Sam smiled thinking back on that day “No, we spent the whole day cuddling in bed. We talked for hours and I’ve never felt so at peace.  
“So, it’s me then.” Dean groaned,  
“Dean, I doubt your soul mate would think that. They barely know you. There may be something else going on here. A lot of omegas are afraid of alphas. They run into a bad alpha and they never get over it. Unfortunately, its a pretty common condition. Dean?”  
Dean had been grasping his beer with white knuckles and growling. He didn’t even realize he had been doing it until Sam had said his name. The idea of some alpha traumatizing you aggravated him to no end. If he had his way, he’d find the alpha responsible and pound them into the dirt. After that, he’d spend the rest of his life making you happy. But there was nothing he could do about it now. You were gone and from the looks of it, you didn’t want to be found. He spent the rest of the night drinking his troubles away. Gabriel gave him a lift home and the drunk alpha staggered up to his apartment.  
His heart stopped. In that moment, Dean was stone sober. You were back, snuggled up in his bed like the first time he saw you. Once again, you were cuddling with one of his favorite shirts. Your scent hung in the air and he found himself breathing deeply. He doubted he would ever get enough of it. When you were at peace, your scent was absolutely divine. For the second time, he found himself fighting the urge to crawl into bed and hold you. But he was more than happy to snag a blanket and sleep on the couch.  
Dean was over the moon. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He’d take things slow. He’d ask you for your name. And maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to convince you to get a cup of coffee with him. After a while, the alcohol in his system had finally gotten the best of him and the alpha drifted off to sleep. You had been quiet, so very quiet. But alphas were known for their sensitive ears. Shutting the window after making your way onto the fire escape had been just loud enough to wake him.  
“No, no, no, not again!” shouted Dean, “Wait! I just want to talk to you!”  
You didn’t bother stopping this time as you made your way down the fire escape. Why was this happening? You knew you needed to get away but there was something nagging at you. He seemed so sweet and wonderful. There was a part of you who wanted to go back. But you knew that was foolish. What was the point of running away from home if you were just going to run into the arms of some other alpha? He may look pretty. He may seem sweet but you knew that would change the moment you dropped something or spoke out of turn. It was better this way. There’s no way he was as wonderful as he seemed.  
For the second time, Sam found his brother down in the dumps. Dean’s run-away omega had left him blue while Sam was doing everything in his power not to smile. Whoever this omega was, they had his macho, in command, big brother wrapped around their finger.  
“I told you, Sammy.” Dean mumbled after his fourth shot, “I ruined it. They don’t want anything to do with me.”  
“Don’t worry, they’ll be back again tonight.”  
“How do you know?”  
“It’s instinct.” Smiled the moose, “They’re drawn to your home and are soothed by your scent. They’ll be back.”  
“Well then, what can I do? Every time they see me, they run for the hills!”  
“Get creative.”  
“What?”  
“How much do you know about omega care and Omega Care products?”  
You felt good, really good. You couldn’t remember the last time you slept this well. And then that scent hit your nose. That wonderful, addicting scent could only mean one thing. You opened your eyes and weren’t at all surprised to find yourself laying in that alpha’s bed. But something was different. The formerly bare windows now had curtains draped over them. The only light seeping into the room came from the gaps between the fabric. Black out curtains? That wasn’t the only difference. The blankets on the bed had been changed too. They were far softer than the ones they replaced. Fuck, they felt good. You could snuggle up in these blankets all day. They were so soft and his scent was all over them. You almost drifted off to sleep a second time but the creaking floor boards in the other room stopped you. Right, super comfy bedding aside, you were still in an alpha’s den. You scanned the room, put your pants on. You made sure you didn’t leave anything behind and you made your escape.  
Dean sat in the living room with a goofy grin on his face. Your scent wafting through the living room had put him in a great mood. Sure, he still wished he could crawl into bed and hold you. But the sweet smell of his content omega was enough to make him happy. There was no fear tainting it this time and he was free to enjoy it until you woke up. Those Omega Care blankets and black out curtains had done the trick. Dean knew his family had a long history of spoiling omegas. But until he met you, he didn’t really pay attention. So, he was in for quite the surprise when his brother dragged him to the local Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Omega Care, as the name implied, was a company that designed products for omegas. Their signature product was a line of bedding. The linen in question was ridiculously soft, even by omega standards. Omegas tended to have a stronger sense of touch. What was considered super soft or smooth to alphas and betas was only kind of soft or smooth to an omega. The company claimed that their linens were “omega approved” and that it would help any omega sleep well especially after introducing the linen to their alpha’s scent. Sam also recommended black out curtains. According to his baby brother, some omegas had sensitive eyes. It made sense. Alphas tended to have better hearing and a stronger sense of taste. Of course, mother nature would balance things out. So, he bought some black out curtains just in case.  
His home improvements seemed to have the desired effect. You were out like a light and he could hear a soft purr when he put his ear to the door. You were usually up and out of there the moment the sun rose but not today. It was three hours past sunrise and you were still fast asleep. He could tell from your scent that you were a peace. He didn’t want to ruin that by waking you. It took everything in him to get up. Right, he had a mission to complete. He cracked the door and briefly scanned the area. He searched the floor and found his target, your pants. He noticed pretty early on that you shimmied your pants off as you slept so he decided to use that to his advantage. His job done, he left the room and plopped back down on the couch. It had been a close call. The springs in his old mattress begun the creak the moment he closed the door. You were waking up. You to pulled yourself together and left in a flash. Once he heard the window shut, he sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. He hated seeing you go but at least he knew your name now.  
This was getting ridiculous. You had to find a way to stop this. You wouldn’t be able to slip away from the alpha forever. Plus, you didn’t like the idea of repeatedly breaking and entering into anyone’s place, especially when you didn’t remember doing it. Your boss had been absolutely giddy when you told her about it. You were usually there before everyone else. But that hadn’t been the case for the last few days. Ellen wasn’t mad but she was worried. After you told her everything, she had the biggest smile on her face.  
“Well, we’ll have to adjust your schedule until you get this sorted out.” Ellen smiled, “Does the night shift work for you?”  
“Yes ma’am. Um, Mrs. Ellen, why are you smiling like that?”  
“Finding your soulmate doesn’t happen every day, honey.”  
, you groaned and buried your head in your hands “Please don’t tell me you believe in this soulmate stuff too.”  
“Of course! People don’t talk about the nesting and homing instincts too often since it rarely happens. He’s your soulmate. You can’t ignore something like this forever. “  
“I don’t know about that.” You laughed nervously, “I think I’ve had my fill of alphas.”  
,a concerned Ellen placed a hand on your shoulder “I know you’ve been though a lot and I know its hard. But believe me when I say not all alphas are bad. My William was wonderful.”  
“I’m sure he was but not all alphas are. I don’t want to risk it.”  
“Do you at least know his name?”  
“No, I never stopped to ask.” You admitted, “But he has the most beautiful green eyes and he smells so good and…”  
You stopped when you saw that big smile return to Ellen’s face. How embarrassing, you were going on and on like a fool.  
“I…I’ll get to work.”  
“Okay” Ellen chuckled, “You can take tomorrow off and start working the night shift after that.”  
You were about half way through your shift when you felt something poking you. It was something in your pocket. Your house keys, perhaps? No, your keys were in your other pocket. You fished the mystery object out. An envelope? It was a small envelope with a key and a letter. It was from the alpha. The key was to his place. His hand writing was bold and a little messy, kind of like him. It said that he wanted to make you feel welcomed and that you could stop by anytime you wanted.  
The rest of your shift flew by and you headed out for the night. Tonight, would be different. You were going strait home. Tomorrow, you were going to wake up in your bed in your own apartment. This strange habit of waking up in that alpha’s den would end tonight!  
Your after-work routine consisted of dinner, some news, and sometimes a movie. You’d eventually grow tired and usually end up falling asleep on the couch in your work clothes. Tonight, however, you decided to go straight to bed. Everything was going as planned. Or at least, that’s what you thought. The first sign that something was wrong was a stinging sensation. There was a cut on your foot. Upon further inspection, you found other small scrapes on both of your feet. The stringing had been caused by a gash on your left foot. This was bad. The cut was bleeding and left a red smudge on the sheets. He would see it. He’d get mad and try to hurt you. The door swung open at that moment.  
Dean was enjoying your scent as always when he smelt it. Blood? Judging by the smell, it wasn’t a large amount of blood, maybe a deep cut. Your life wasn’t in danger but you were definitely hurt. What happened? Why were you hurt? He had to help you. He knew how easily you were startled by him. He wanted to give you your space and let you come and go as you pleased. But he couldn’t just stand by when you were hurt. His body seemed to go into motion before he could stop himself. You were sitting up. The sight of you trembling was becoming far too common for his taste. The sheets were pulled back just enough for him to see a bit of red. He stepped forward and you scrambled out of the bed towards the window.  
“I-I’m sorry!” you whispered, “I’m so sorry. I tried, I really tried not to come here last night. I remember going home and going to bed but I still ended up here.”  
Watching you like this broke his heart. Dean wanted to hold you and assure you that everything would be okay. But more than that, he wanted to patch up that bleeding foot. Judging by your limp and the blood, it had to hurt something fierce. You couldn’t even open the window to leave because your hands were shaking so badly. He had to do something fast. He couldn’t tell if it was the fear or the pain but your face was going pale. The amount of blood flowing out of the cut when you tried walking troubled him too. If you left now, you wouldn’t make it home. Your injury could get worse if left untreated or you could get hit by a car in your dazed state. He couldn’t let you leave, not like this. So, he did the only thing he could think of.  
“Stop.”  
That voice, that tone, you knew it well. An alpha call. Your body was like a statue. What was this? You should be able to break this, you had done it before. Back home, the alphas used that damn call all the time. It took a while, but you had built up a sort of resistance to it. Its one of the reasons you could escape. So why? Why couldn’t you fight this?  
“Sit on the bed.”  
Your feet moved without your permission. You were soon sitting at the foot of the bed. The alpha knelt in front of you and examined your wound.  
“Good, its not as bad as it looks.” He said relieved, “Don’t move, I’m getting the first aid kit.”  
Your vision drifted towards the window the moment he left the room. You could leave. You could leave right now. But how far would you get? How far could you get in your condition. You were dizzy and any weight you put on that foot only made the bleeding worse. Walking the few paces from the window to the bed had been difficult. He would catch you for sure. Okay, new plan. He said he was getting a first aid kit, right? He was probably going to patch you up to earn your trust then elicit some sort of punishment for all the trouble you caused. You didn’t mind sticking around to clean up the mess, that was the least you could do. But you wouldn’t stay long enough for him to collar you or demand some sort of favor. By the time you were done cleaning, you would have recovered enough to at least escape.  
, your thoughts were interrupted by his voice “Don’t even think about it.”  
You were staring intently at the window when Dean came back. You had stayed put like he asked but you looked like you were ready to bolt. He knelt down and began cleaning your wound. You were still shaking slightly but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been before. Despite everything, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. It had been nice having you in his apartment but this was pure bliss. Being this close to you, helping you, touching you, your gaze on him, it was wonderful. The moment his skin touched yours, it was like something clicked into place for him. And as much as you didn’t want to admit it, you felt it too. From the moment his thumb brushed against your heel, a pleasant tingling had spread through out your entire body. He finished bandaging your foot. He insisted that you rest and so you did. It was hard to argue when you were laid out on the bed with a pleasant buzz ridding through your skin.  
Dean was more than a little pleased with himself when he saw the smile creeping along your blush dusted face. The only thing to knock you out of your daze was the sound of a bucket clanging. Oh yeah, you had made a mess in the alpha’s den and he was going to command you to clean it up any moment now. You let out a bit of a whimper as you sat up. You were more than a little surprised when a hand rested on your stomach.  
“It’s alright.” Dean cooed, “Just rest, I’ll take care of everything.”  
“What?”  
“Well, the blood will stain the spot if I don’t get it up soon.” He smiled,  
“Please, stop it.”  
“Stop what?”  
“Being so nice.” You groaned, “I know you’re mad. I know you’re going to do something to me for what I did to you floor and sheets. So stop playing your games! I’m not strong enough to run so there’s no need to pretend. I made the mess so I’ll clean the floor. I’ll take a beating as punishment too. But if you even think about violating me in that way, I’ll claw your eyes out!”  
You heard footsteps approach the bed. Your body tensed, waiting for impact. But all you felt was the bed dip slightly. You eventually opened your eyes and saw the alpha staring at you. He sat there with this concerned look on his face. Was he actually worried about you?  
, his face turned to stone as he spoke “I don’t know what happened to you. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I would never hurt you. Where I’m from, omegas are loved and cherished. Hell, my brother spoils his rotten.”  
Your face was cherry red. It was so weird hearing an alpha talk like this. It was kind of embarrassing. Loving and cherishing omegas? It seemed too good to be true. For all you knew, he was waiting for you to let your guard down. You could end up collared and chained if you weren’t careful.  
“You don’t believe me?”  
“Cherishing an Omega? It sounds too good to be true. Omegas are like property or servants.”  
“What?” Dean barked, “That’s ridiculous!”  
“That’s how it works where I’m from.” You sighed,  
“Well, it shouldn’t!”  
Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could someone make you feel this way? He’d find them! He’d find the ones responsible and beat them to a bloody pulp! He could feel his blood boiling. He didn’t know he had been growling until he stopped. All that rage seemed to drain from him the moment you placed a hand on his fist.  
“Its alright. It’s all behind me.” You said trying to calm the alpha, “I’m miles away from that place. I’m here with you.”  
Were you seriously trying to comfort this alpha? You knew you should keep your guard up but it was all so natural with him. All your actions and all of your words just seemed to flow out of you. Damn, why did you feel so comfortable around him?  
, He unclenched his fist and took your hand in his “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get so worked up.”  
“Eh, it happens to the best of us.” You said resting your head on his shoulder,  
That had been a mistake. Fuck, why did he have to smell so good? Being so close to him was too much of a temptation. You moaned and moved to the nape of his neck. Dean was content to let you take in his scent. It gave him the chance to scent you as well. You were both now laying on the bed in a blissful daze. The red droplets on the floor and smear on the sheets long forgotten. You must have stayed like that for a few hours. Dean was in heaven. For the first time, his omega was resting in his arms. No trembling, no fear tinged scent, just your soft purrs as you breathed him in. He could get used to this. He could definitely get used to this.  
Then all of a sudden, it was over. You were suddenly stiff in his arms. Damn this alpha and his amazing scent. His wonderful smell had filled your mind and body with a lovely sensation. But in that moment, your mind had cleared enough to comprehend your actions. You were currently being held by and sniffing this strange alpha. What happens now? He had you and you doubt he would let you go. His hold was loose but he could tighten it if he wanted. There was no escaping this time. He may have spoke of omegas being loved and cherished but pretty words are easy to come by. And he was an alpha after all.  
Dean frowned slightly at the change in your scent. His frown only deepened when he felt you trembling. He unwrapped his arms from your waist and waited to see what you would do. What was happening? Was he letting you go? Was this some sort of test? What on earth was he up to? Then you felt a hand on your cheek.  
“Its alright. You’re safe. I would never hurt you.” Dean smiled, “You’re free to come and go as you please. The only reason I stopped you this time is because you were hurt.”  
“Oh…I see.”  
“You cant walk on that foot right now. I know you don’t trust me but can I give you a ride home?”  
Now that you thought about it, he was right. You didn’t have any shoes at the moment and walking to the window had been painful. Walking home could be problematic.  
“I could call you a cab.” Said Dean bringing you out of your thoughts, “That way, you don’t have to worry about me learning where you live.”  
“That’s sweet of you. But I woke up here in my PJ’s. I don’t have my wallet with me.”  
,Dean just laughed and sat up “I’d pay for the cab.”  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that!”  
“Sure, you can!” Dean smiled, “I’ll put it on my card. You tell the driver where you want to go and they’ll charge me once you’re home.”  
“Well…that sounds alright.”  
“Awesome.” Said Dean getting out of bed, “I’ll call the cab. It’s a little chilly outside so you can borrow one of my jackets. I also have some slippers you can borrow.”  
“Okay, I guess I can drop them back off when I pay you back.”  
“What?”  
“I’m paying you back.”  
“No, you’re not!”  
“Yes I am!”  
“I’ll sneak it in your pant’s pocket while you’re sleeping!”  
“I’ll leave it on your nightstand before I go!” You glared, “I’m the one who breaks into your house and sleeps in your bed every night! You’ve been forced to sleep on your own couch every night for almost a week! You even bought new linens for me. I’ve inconvenienced you enough!”  
“I don’t mind. It’s a pretty comfy couch.” The alpha laughed, “And I leave the door open for you now. Plus, you have a key so it’s technically not ‘breaking in’.”  
“You leave your door unlock!?”  
“Yeah, so you can come and go as you please.”  
“But what about burglars!?”  
“I’m pretty good in a fight.”  
“What if they have a gun or something!” you said anxiously, “You can’t just leave you door unlocked!”  
Dean was grinning ear to ear as he was being yelled at by his spirited omega. You were having an actual conversation! You were mildly irritated with him but you weren’t scared. You were getting comfortable around him.  
, he chuckled and threw his hands up in surrender “Alright, I’ll keep the door locked from now on.”  
With that settled, he called a cab. You had no shoes or jacket to speak of, so he lent you a jacket and slippers.  
“Are you sure this is okay?” you asked as he slipped the jacket on you, “You said its going to be chilly tonight and you.”  
“That’s why I’m lending it to you. It will keep you nice and warm.”  
You turned away and pretended to adjust the jacket as you hid your blush. Damn him. Why did he have to say such weird stuff? You still weren’t used to an alpha being so nice. The cab didn’t take too long to arrive. You wouldn’t admit it but you were kind of disappointed it arrived so quickly.  
“Um, thank you for all of this. I didn’t mean to be so much trouble.”  
“Its no problem at all.” Dean smiled, “I could get used to your kind of trouble.”  
He was the one blushing this time. He covered his face with his hand and turned away but the damage was already done. You saw the red cover his cheeks and couldn’t help but laugh. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.  
“I’ll return your things and pay you back tomorrow.”  
“Its okay, you can hang on to them as long as you want. And I thought we agreed the taxi was on me?”  
“I agreed to let you pay for it but I never said I wouldn’t pay you back.” You smiled, “Well, I guess I’ll see you later, Dean.”  
His name rolling off your tongue sent shivers down his spine. He could get used to that.  
“I, uh, I guess I’ll see you later, (Y/N).”  
“Wait, how did you know my name?”  
“I may have.. gone through your pockets while you were sleeping. Are you mad?”  
,You laughed and stepped into the cab “Surprisingly enough, I’m okay with that.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I broke into your house and stole your bed. If I was in your position, I would have done the same.”  
“Oh, okay then.” He smiled,  
“Good night, strange alpha.”  
“Good night, lovely omega.”  
A goofy smile remained on your face for the entire ride home. More then once, you found yourself nuzzling into the jacket and breathing in his scent. Damn, he smelled good. Even after you took it off, you’d take little five-minute breaks during the day just to smell it. After a while, you had to force yourself to put it in the closet. Maybe if it were out of sight, you wouldn’t crave it so badly. Luckily, something was coming that would take your mind miles away from your new favorite jacket. It was a knock at the door. It was so soft, you thought it might be your imagination. When the knock came again, you thought it might be best to check.  
He was a shivering, huddled mass. The mud caking his face and body made him almost unrecognizable. But the way he looked at you with those big brown eyes was all too familiar.  
“Kevin?”


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your first set of flighty encounters, things seem to be going well between you and Dean. Meanwhile, Kevin is getting used to life outside of Leviathan Grove.

One Year Ago  
A siren could be heard in the distance as the wind and rain pounded against the house. Kevin wasn’t sure what was happening. He could hear cars revving up and people barking orders. Was the storm that dangerous? Then he heard a knock at the door. His alpha mother told him to go to bed about an hour ago. He was a good omega, he always did as he was told. So he didn’t dare move from his bed when he heard voices coming from the living room. The voices were mumbled. He couldn’t hear much but he thought he heard (Y/N)’s name. What happened? Were you hurt?   
You had done a rather poor job of being obedient lately. You refused to submit to an alpha a few days ago. The alpha in question had been kicking up a fuss ever since. Had they done something to you? The hushed conversation wrapped up rather quickly and the late-night visitor was gone. That’s when he heard another knock, not from the door but from his window. He figured the overgrown limbs from that old shrub must be making the noise. It sometimes happened when the wind blew too hard. He wanted to trim the thing once and for all. But his mother would scold him saying that it was “alpha work” and any potential suiters would think poorly of them if they saw him doing such things. The noise came a little louder this time. In the low light of the streetlamp, he managed to make out you water logged form. What were you doing here? Your house was clear across town and there was no way your father would let you out this late. He leapt out of bed and opened the window.   
“What are you doing here!?” Kevin whispered, “The omega curfew was hours ago.”  
“It was.” You smiled nervously looking over your shoulder,   
“Then you should go home!”  
“I can’t do that.” You replied in hushed tones, “I’m running away.”  
“What!?”  
“You remember when we were kids and we’d talk about going far away?”  
“Yeah, but that was just talk. We were stupid kids just joking around. We always knew it wouldn’t go that way. We’re omegas. This is just the natural order.”  
“There’s nothing natural about this!”   
“I heard people. They’re looking for you, (Y/N). They’re going to catch you.”  
“No, they won’t, not on a night like tonight. All that wind and water makes it pretty hard to keep a scent.”  
“Maybe if you go home now, your punishment won’t be that bad. But if they have to catch you and drag you back home, the towns people will gossip. They’ll label you as disobedient. No one will want you after that.”  
“Even if they do catch me, at least I can say I tired.” You whispered, “You want to come with me?”  
“W-What!?”  
“Come with me. You said you wanted to go to a library and get chocolate covered strawberries. Let’s do it!”  
“It….It was just talk. I…cant go.”  
“Kevin?”  
The silence hung between you for a few long seconds. He didn’t look into your eyes but you could tell he was crying.  
“You’re…you’re my only friend.”  
“I know…” your breath hitched, “You’re my only friend. That’s why I want you to come with me.”  
“I’d only slow you down.”  
“No, you wouldn’t. As bright as you are, I bet there isn’t a situation you can’t think yourself out of.” you smiled, “I’m sorry, I have no right to force you into my mess.”  
“(Y/N), its not like that at all. I just….I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. At least we got to say goodbye.” you replied, “I need to get at least three miles out before the storm ends. But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.”  
Damn, now you were crying, hopefully the rain covered it. He gave a wordless nod. You wouldn’t risk a hug. If they caught your scent clinging too strongly too him, it would spell big trouble for your friend. And so, you launched yourself into the night, your scent consumed by the wind and rain. Back then, you thought it would be the last time you saw your friend.   
The Present  
You stared in shock, looking at the mud-covered Kevin. He stood there, shivered slightly but there was no mistaking the smile under all the muck.   
“H-Hey, (Y/N).”   
Your response was to tackle him into a big hug. He yelped in surprise but quickly returned the gesture. You let him in and got him settled. You had more than a few questions but you waited until he was ready.   
“Its great to see you Kevin. But um, I need to ask. How did you get here?”  
“Same way you did.” Kevin smiled, “I waited for a bad storm and remember what you said about knowing where to find you. It’s a good thing I kept that postcard. After that, I followed your scent. It took me a while but I finally found you.”  
“I see. So, what’s the first thing you want to do first?”  
“First? What do you mean?”  
“Well, we’ll need to find you a job. But you can take to week or two to get adjusted and do some of the things we talked about as kids.” You chuckled, “The library is a five-minute walk away. And there’s a restaurant that serves chocolate covered strawberries, just like the ones in the magazine.”  
“I can do anything I want?”  
“Yeah, I’ve got a bit of money saved up so that won’t be a problem. I need to go to work at night but we can go wherever you want in the morning.”  
“Omegas can really go wherever they want?”  
“Yeah, I heard there’s a carnival in the next town over. We could take the train. Hmm, the first train comes at 9:00am. If you want to sleep in, were could take the 12:00pm train or the 3:00pm train. If you just want to sleep all day tomorrow, I completely understand.”  
“I-I can sleep in?”  
“Of course! In the morning, I can get you some more clothes. They may not be very fashionable, but they’ll be comfortable.When you’re up to it, we can go shopping for clothes that match your style.”  
You were clearing the table and didn’t bother looking up until Kevin didn’t respond. The other omega looked at you with teary eyes.  
“Kevin? What’s wrong? Were you hurt on you way here?”  
“You-You’re not mad at me?”   
“Why would I be mad at you? Is this about the mud on the carpet? The carpets still drying but it came out just fine. Its nothing to worry about.”  
“No, back then….I wouldn’t come with you.” He hickuped, “I was such a coward and you were all alone.”  
, the couch dipped slightly as you sat next to him “After all this time, I thought you would be mad at me. I left you all alone in that awful place.”  
“No! I didn’t see it that way at all! At the time, I thought it was too good to be true. But now that I’m here…you don’t have curfews or escorts and you have so many choices.”  
The younger omega broke down crying again. You had just concluded that you weren’t mad at each other. So why was he crying? That’s when you realized what was going on. That feeling, the sensation was hitting him all at once. You had almost forgotten the feeling of that newfound freedom. You were still getting used to the lack of restrictions. He thought he’d end up as an alpha’s plaything. Now, for the first time, his life was in his own hands. All the choices and possibilities were going through his head at breakneck speed. You’d almost forgotten how overwhelming that feeling was. He cried and mumbled in your shirt. You couldn’t quite make out what he was saying but you heard mumblings about flying kites, trimming trees, and eating whatever he wanted.   
You finally got him to calm down and rest. The younger omega was out like a light on the sofa. You just chuckled and decided to go to bed yourself. And so, you slept. But waking up was an entirely different story. There was that smell again and those ridiculously soft blankets. But there was something else accompanying them. It was another feeling that surpassed all other sensations. You could feel arms wrapped around you and warm lips on you neck. They were nibbling at a particularly sensitive spot on your nape and you let out a small moan. The noise was met with hum and hips grinding against yours. Usually, such contact would leave you more than a little panicked. But your sleep filled mind had surrendered to instinct and it felt so good. Dean was the first to truly wake up. He was more than a little shocked to find his lips on your neck, your legs wrapped around his middle and his clothed bulge rubbing against your covered center. Fuck, it felt so right. But it was obvious that you were still caught in the same haze he had just awoken from. It wouldn’t be right for him to continue since that was the case. He managed to untangle himself from your embrace with great reluctance and went off to the bathroom to….take care of things. The loss of warmth was enough to wake you. You opened your eyes just in time to see Dean walking back into the room.   
,you groaned and sat up “Was that just a dream?”  
“Wha?”  
“Were….were you in bed with me?”  
“I’m sorry, It was around three in the morning and you still weren’t here.” Dean said sheepishly, “The couch is comfy but its starting to kill my back. I didn’t think you were coming so I went to bed.”  
“Well, it is your bed. You can just wake me and tell me to go to the couch at night, from now on.”  
“Na, I wouldn’t dream of sending you to the couch. Plus you look way too cute when you’re sleeping.”  
The scent of your and Dean’s combined arousal was strong. From the smell of it, you must have been like that for an hour at least. Usually, the idea of being with an alpha in that way was enough to put you on edge. But for reason, you felt calm. It was strange, you couldn’t see this strange alpha doing anything to hurt you. Dean seemed to feel your stare and turned around. He had the most wonderful smile.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“You” you replied honestly,  
“Oh?”  
“It’s strange, but I’m not scared of you.” Your eyes widened and you quickly covered your mouth, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect!”  
The last time you’d said that to an alpha, you’d ended up on the floor. A statement like that would been seen as a grave insult back home. You were expecting him to be angry, or at least offended. Instead, you heard him chuckle. The alpha turned to face you and you just started at him, perplexed.   
,he smiled and cupped your cheek “I’m glad you’re not afraid of me. I want to make you feel safe.”  
Damn this alpha. Why did he have to say such embarrassing things? You turned away to hide your face. But he saw the red dusting your cheeks just before you turned away. He loved making you blush.  
“So um, I was wondering, do you want to get coffee tomorrow?”   
“What?”  
“Just coffee, I don’t want anything else. I want to get to know you. I swear, what happened just now was an accident! I wasn’t really even awake!”  
, Now it was your turn to laugh “I know, I get the feeling you’d never do anything like that.”   
“Glad to hear it.” He sighed,   
“I’d be okay with coffee. But may I ask you for a favor?”  
“Anything.”  
“Can you give me a ride? A friend of mine just arrived in town. I told him about our…situation. But he’s still a little jumpy so I don’t want to leave him alone too long. I’ll pay for the gas money and a little extra for the trouble. “  
“I won’t take your money. Spending a little more time with you is payment enough. Plus, you get to meet my baby.”  
“Your baby?”  
You had to admit, it was a beautiful car. You stood there for a few minutes in awe. Dean seemed rather pleased with your reaction. When he revved up the impala, you couldn’t help but smile. You always had a weakness for muscle cars. How did this man know all of your weak spots?  
“So, where to?”  
“Um, well….”   
Maybe this was a bad idea. You hated to admit it, but you were really falling for Dean. And yet, as much as you liked him, you didn’t want him to know where you lived. In the mist of your thoughts, Dean seemed to catch onto this.   
,He took your hand in his and smiled “It’s alright. How about a half way mark? It will cut your walk time in half and I won’t know where you live.”  
“Oh, okay. The post office down town is about half way there.”  
You didn’t want to admit it (and you certainly hoped it didn’t show) but you loved it when he held your hand. You almost pouted when he let go to take the wheel. He was driving you crazy. It was the little things mostly; the sound of his laugh, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, his lame jokes and so much more. But what stuck out the most was how he seemed a tuned to you. He knew when you needed to be held, when to give you your space, when to hold your hand. It was a little unnerving and his weird sixth sense seemed to be getting stronger every day. Little did you know, he felt the same about you.   
“So, how long is your friend going to be in town?” Dean asked as he drove though the city,   
“Hopefully, forever.” You smiled,   
“Well, it sounds like you two are very close.”  
,he frowned slightly when a tinge of fear drifted into your scent “I-I’m sorry, it’s not like that! He and I grew up in the same place! He’s like a little brother to me! We’re both omegas!”  
“What? I don’t have any right to say who you can and can’t hang out with. You can be friends with whoever you want. Alpha, omega, or beta, I don’t care as long as they treat you right.”   
“Wow, dating is very different out here.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Back home, omegas in a courting pair aren’t allowed to speak to another alpha without the courting alpha being there.”  
“Wow, that sounds like something out of the Victorian era.”  
“Yeah, they are very….traditional back home.”  
Dean noticed pretty early on that your mood always took a nose dive when your home was brought into the conversation. So, he decided to change the subject.   
“Couples, huh? So…we’re a courting couple now?”  
He took great delight in watching your face go bright red.   
“Uh well, it just kind of slipped out…”  
,He laughed and pulled up to the post office “It’s alright, I’m just messing with you.”  
“…Oh.”  
The alpha’s heart was breaking a little. You looked so disappointed. Truth was, he wanted to court you. Ever since you had come into his life, he didn’t want to court anyone but you.  
, He turned off the car and turned to face you “(Y/N), I said from the beginning that we could go as slow or as fast as you want. If you want to keep things as they are, that’s great. If you want to enter an official courtship, that’s great too.”  
You sat there for a moment just thinking. He was leaving it all up to you? Thats not how things were done. No, that’s not how things were done back home. You kept putting yourself in their mindset. You had escaped. You worked so hard to escape and carve out a life for yourself hundreds of miles away from that awful place. So why did you keep letting your mind go back there? It was your life, you needed to start acting like it.   
“Coffee”  
“Hm?”  
“Coffee, I’d like to have coffee. Soul mates or not, we need to get to know each other better.”  
That had come out a little more demanding then you meant. You winced a little, expecting him to be a little irritated by your tone. He just looked at you with the biggest smile. He was giving you that look again, the one that made you feel beautiful.   
“That sounds perfect.” He breathed taking your hand in his,   
“And um, there’s something else.”   
“Everything okay?”  
“Yes, everything is fine.” you paused a moment to gain your courage, “M-May I have your phone number?”  
Dean was overjoyed. He wasted no time giving you his number and assured you that you could call him anytime. You thank him, exited the car, and beginning the short walk home. The two of you had come such a long way in such a short time. Sure, you were still a little skittish and you still had your moments but you were getting there. He couldn’t wait to take you out. In the past, he never understood the way the alphas of his family fawned over their omegas so much. But now, he understood it all too well. The joy he felt from being with you and making you happy was overwhelming. You had a hard time admitting it to yourself but you felt the same way. You loved being with him and you loved making him smile. It was unlike any relationship you’d seen back home. He didn’t demand your obedience, or get mad when you dropped things. It was all too good to be true.   
You walked home in a bit of a daze. The smile was still on your face as you walked through the door. Kevin was awake by the time you got in. He was cooking himself some breakfast and didn’t hear you come in.  
“Good morning, Kevin.” You smiled, “Did you sleep well?”  
The younger omega jumped and spun around “Oh, hey (Y/N). You scared me to death. You have alpha smell all over you.”  
“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll hit the shower then we can head out. What do you want to do today?”  
“Can we go shopping and get a cheeseburger?”  
“Sure, I don’t see why not.” You laughed,   
Kevin looked overjoyed and sped off to get ready for the day’s outing. You just shook your head and laughed. He seemed more excited about the burger than the new clothes. Then again, you couldn’t really blame him. Back home, omegas were rarely allowed to eat something like cheeseburgers. On the few occasions they were allowed to indulge, they were tutted by alphas and told “No one wants a fat omega”. But now, you were free to eat what you wanted when you wanted.   
You headed to the mall and laid waste to all the clearance sections. Kevin was a little reluctant at first but you assured him that he could wear whatever he wanted. After that, you headed to the local fast food joint where you ordered two large burgers. The younger omega in awe of it all and didn’t know what to do when the cashier asked if he wanted bacon on his. After this, you dropped the bags off and made your way up the street to that fancy restaurant. There was no way you could afford dinner their but you could afford two chocolate covered gourmet strawberries to go. You looked a little out of place in the lobby. You were both dressed in clearance rack sheik while the people around you wore business suits and designer garb. A few dirty looks were thrown your way but you paid it no mind. Kevin was too excited to notice any hurtful glances.   
,the lobby attendant raised an eyebrow at your request “Two? Just two strawberries?”  
“Yes” You smiled, “Individually wrapped, please.”  
He stood there for a moment but accepted your cash and walked away to fill your order. If it meant keeping two shabbily dressed omegas from entering the dinning room, he’d be more than happy to get you a to-go box. You waited patiently in the lobby. Kevin wanted to see if they had fancy soaps so he decided to go to the restroom. You notice a man in a black suit on the other side of the room. He was eyeing Kevin like he was the most wonderous thing he had ever seen. Then his eyes shift to you. He glared at you hard for a half second than his look suddenly softened and he gave a polite nodded. You were a bit confused but nodded back. A few seconds later, the strange man was called to his table. But before he went off, pointed a finger in your direction and murmured something to the server. It was a little strange but no one bothered you and your order came. The waiter handed you two small boxes. Kevin came back from the bathroom, unaware of the strangeness that just occurred. But oh well, he was probably a snob who didn’t like “commoners” being in the store.   
You thought that was the end of it so you thought it best not to mention it to the other omega. But you were barely out the door when more strangeness ensued.  
“Ma’am! Sir!” shouted a server, “You forgot the rest of your order!”  
The waiter ran to you carrying a full tray of chocolate covered strawberries.  
“Um, I’m sorry but I think you have the wrong person.” You said holding up your box, “We already picked up our order.”  
“No ma’am. This order was placed and payed for by another patron.”  
You and Kevin exchanged a look but shrugged before taking the box and heading home. You laughed and the two of you munched on the strawberries. The good times were interrupted when you had to get ready for work but that didn’t spoil your mood. You had a faint smile on your face during your entire shift. For the first time in a long time, you and your friend were truly at peace. In the early hours of the morning, Dean kept wondering into bed with you. The alpha seemed to be sleep walking with a strange smile on his face. He didn’t do anything much; just cuddle and scent you. This would last for about ten minutes or so before he woke himself up and returned to the couch. This happened a few more times before you asked him to stay. To be honest, you started having trouble sleeping without him. After that, you both drifted off into a pleasant sleep.   
“You’re in a good mood this morning.” Smiled the alpha,   
,you chuckled and nuzzled into Dean “I could say the same about you.”  
“Can you blame me? My omega is happy and healthy.” Dean sighed, “Want to tell me what caused this?”  
“A few things, I guess. I’ve never slept that well before.” You chuckled, “Sleeping in your arms is really nice. On top of that, I can now rest easy knowing my best friend is safe and sound.”  
“This the same friend you were talking about yesterday?”  
“Yeah, his name is Kevin. When I left home, I tried to take him with me but it didn’t work out. Everyday, I wondered if he was safe, if the had beaten him, or forced him into a mating. But now, I can rest easy knowing he’s okay.”  
You waited for a response but nothing came. You started to worry if you had said too much or weirded him out when he sat up with you in his arms.   
“You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?”  
“I….went through some stuff. But its okay now. It’s all behind me.”   
“I know. But if you ever want to talk, I’m here.”  
The alpha pulled you into warm embrace and that’s how you stayed for a while. About an hour past before you two finally crawled out of bed and went out for coffee. He took you to a little café across the street. It was comfortable and quit. You could definitely see yourself coming here again. You sat there for a few moments, drinking your coffee in silence. You weren’t really sure what to say.   
“Uh, I’m sorry. I’ve never really been on a real date before. I’m not very good at this.”  
“Its alright.” He smiled, “This is nice.”  
Your face turned bright red and you quickly looked down, staring at the brown liquid in your cup.  
“(Y/N)? Did I do something wrong?”  
“No! Not at all!” your breathed, “You’re just….giving me that look again.”  
, he cocked his head “I have a look?”  
“Yeah, I don’t really know how to explain it but when you give me that look, its just….”  
“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” asked the alpha, “If I am, just telling me when I’m making the face and I’ll stop!”  
“I’m sorry, its not a bad look. I’m just not used to it. You look at me like I’m the most beautiful creature you’ve ever seen.”  
“I’m glad. I want you to feel that way all the time.”  
“You really need to stop saying stuff like that.” You laughed sipping your coffee,  
“Why?”  
“It’s kind of embarrassing.”  
“I’m sorry.” He smiled, “It just kind of slips out when I’m with you.”  
You blush only grew deeper with his words. Dean tried to hide it, but there was no denying to scent of a pleased alpha surrounding him. Did he really like making you blush that much? That must be the case since he was giving you that look again. In fact, that look didn’t leave his face for the entirety of the date. You couldn’t tell if he was doing it on purpose or if it just came naturally to him. Either way, you came to enjoy it. That look and his sweet words left you a blushing, smiling mess. In the end, you ask him to join you and Kevin for dinner next week. He whole heartedly agreed.   
After the date, you went your separate ways. You went home to check on Kevin and prep for work. Dean went to work at a local garage. But when he went there, the owner was waiting for him. Crap. Something must be horribly wrong. The old man never waited for him.   
“Eh, hello sir.” Dean smiled sheepishly, “Everything okay?”  
,John gave his son a slight glare before opening the door “My office, now.”  
With a gulp, Dean followed his father to his office.  
“So, what’s going on?”  
“Take a seat.”  
Dean did as he was told as his father closed the door. What was this about? His dad didn’t seem mad. Then again, when he was at his angriest, he looked as cool as a cucumber. This could very well be the calm before the storm.   
“Looks like you’ve been showing up late to work.”  
“Yeah, but I told Ash I’d be coming in late today.”  
“And what about last week?”  
“Well…I- “  
“On top of that, Bobby said you called him late one night around the same time this all started.”  
“Oh, well uh-“  
“Your mother and I were getting worried so we called Sam last night.”   
“You did?”  
“Yeah, he told use you found an omega in your bed.” A big smile replaced john’s hard expression, “Now when were you going to tell us about your soul mate?!”  
“We’re still getting to know each other.” Dean said letting out a sigh of relief, “We agreed to take things slow.”  
“Yeah, yeah that’s completely understandable. So, when are you going to bring them over?”  
“Dad!”  
This continued all through the shift and even after. He did his best to keep his answers short and brief. You had just warmed up to him. He didn’t want to pull you into the family craziness just yet. Then again, wanted him to meet Kevin. According to you, he was like your little brother. From what he gathered, you two had been through a lot together. He was your family. And if you trusted him enough to meet your family, why shouldn’t he do the same? He was still on the fence when he got another call from his parent’s home line. This made the fourth call tonight. Honestly, who knew his tough old man would be so eager to meet his son’s soulmate? Dean had been ignoring the calls until this point. But the ringing was getting on his nerves. He decided to answer the phone, not to agree to a meet up but to tell him to knock it off. But that all changed when Mary’s voice came through the phone. Damn him and his mama’s boy tendencies. One short phone call managed to undo a whole day’s worth of defiance. He agreed to keep the day open and to see if you would come.   
The next morning, you could tell something was bothering Dean. You laid in each other’s arms, like you usually did. You were quickly becoming used to your new morning routine. But something seemed…off.  
“Dean?”  
“Hm?”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Uh, yeah.” He laughed nervously,   
Something was working its way into your scent. Was it fear? No, this was similar but different. Dean had to take a few sniffs and he still couldn’t pin point it. It wasn’t too bad, but he still didn’t like it mixed into your scent. You sat up, breaking his limp hold on your middle. This was enough to bring him back from his thoughts.   
“Dean, please tell me what’s wrong. You’re worrying me.”  
“Ah, so that’s what that is.”  
“What?”  
,he laughed and placed a kiss in your palm “I’m fine, I promise. It’s just, my family is meeting up for lunch this weekend. “  
“Oh?”  
“They want to meet you. I understand if you don’t want to go. We’re still getting to know each other and my family can get a little chaotic.”  
“I must admit, I am very curious about your family.” You chuckled, “I’d love to.”  
“Great!” he smiled, “Hey, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure”  
“What’s your favorite food?”  
“Well, I don’t really have a favorite.” You smiled, “I’m fine with just about everything.”  
“Aww, come on!” Dean laughed, “You have to have a favorite. Everyone does! How am I supposed to spoil you if you don’t tell me?”  
For the first time ever, you saw him pout. It was kind of cute. The big strong alpha was sitting in bed with his arms crossed pouting like a child. You did everything in your power to keep from laughing.   
“Nothing really comes to mind. But I’ll let you know if anything does.”  
He continues to pout and grumble about how he couldn’t spoil you. You chuckled and kissed his forehead before getting up to use the bathroom. When you came back, he had a look between giddy and shock.   
“Dean?”  
He didn’t respond. The alpha just sat their smiling.  
“Dean? Are you okay?”  
You placed a hand on his shoulder and that seemed to knock him out of it.   
“(Y/N), sorry about that. I was just kind of lost in the moment.”  
“What moment?”  
“You um…you kissed my forehead.” Smiled the alpha, “That’s the first time you’ve ever done that.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t really know why I did that.”  
“No, no its fine. You can do it any time you want.”  
His remark made you blush and this made his smile grow wider.   
“Well, I better head out.”   
,Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around your middle “Aww, how come?”  
“Well, I figured since we have a sort of routine going, I could switch back to day shift at the diner.” You smiled,   
“The diner?”  
“Yeah, plus I got Kevin a job there. He’ll be meeting Ellen for the first time and starting -”  
“(Y/N)?”  
Damn. You liked him, you really liked him. But you were still weary. He didn’t know where you lived or where you worked. Well, now he knew. How could you be so stupid!? He didn’t know the name but he knew your bosses name and the side of town you lived on. There were only a handful of diners there. A few seconds online was all that was required if he wanted to find you. Surprisingly, this didn’t alarm you. Even if he found your place of work, you doubted he would do anything. What was bothering you was how easily things flowed with him. Dean’s smile faded slightly. You weren’t trembling and no fear tainted your scent. But there was definitely something bothering you.   
“(Y/N)? What wrong?”   
“When I’m around you, I can’t seem to hold anything back. Everything is just so…natural with you.”  
,he chuckled and pulled you closer “Is that a bad thing?”  
“No. It’s wonderful.” you admitted, “It’s a little unnerving, how lovely it is being with you. I’m still having a hard time wrapping my head around this. Sometimes, I fear that this is all a dream and I’ll wake up back there.”   
“I promise you, I’m real and I’m not going anywhere.”   
You smiled and snuggled closer, breathing him in. This alpha was going to be the death of you.   
“Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“May I have a kiss?”   
How embarrassing, you regretted it the moment you spoke it. Your face turned bright red and you turned away.  
“I’m sorry.” You groaned, “I away seem to ask you for favors.”  
,You heard him chuckle as he placed a hand on your cheek “You keep apologizing. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. And I told you from the start, I like doing things for you. Truth is, even if I wanted to, I don’t know if I could hold anything back from you either. Now, lets take care of that latest request.”  
He pressed his lips against yours. It was sweet and gentle, nothing like the alphas back home. Back there, an alpha could just approach an unmated omega and put their tongue down their throat. Omegas were taught that this was an “honor” and that they should be flattered that an alpha would take interest. It happened to you once or twice. It never felt like an honor and you sure as hell weren’t flattered. But this was different. It was lovely and warm. The moment his lips touched yours, you knew you didn’t want to kiss anyone else’s.   
Three Hundred Miles Away  
Dick Roman scowled as he walked through the omegas bedroom. Books. Tons of books. It had been that way with the other one too. Maybe that was the problem, all those books giving them ideas. One year ago, an omega had rejected their community. It wasn’t the first time. But it was the only time in Leviathan Grove’s history that an omega had not been brought back home. At the time, he had been irritated but it wasn’t a huge loss. That particular omega had always been a bit…odd. This one, on the other hand, he been a shining example of obedience. He had been hand picked by Dick to join his own personal harem. He’d ran away a little over a week ago. The bitch didn’t bother running until he heard he’d been selected. This was a direct insult to Dick and his house. He would not let this stand. He strolled over to the tack board above the desk. How the idiots he put in charge of the search missed this, he didn’t know. Clear as day was a post card pinned to the board. It was old, he’d probably had it since he was a pup. His mother had talked about her son wanting to go there when he was little. She’d been quick to dissuade any notion of travel. Apparently, it didn’t take. But oh well, he’d drag him back and drill the lesson into his hide. As an alpha, it was his job to keep his omegas in their place. He’d bring him home soon enough.


End file.
